


Timjay短文合集

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 什麼都有，什麼都不奇怪- 一般而言都是些夢境記錄……REM，超棒的……還有些是我也不知道我為什麼要寫出來的故事……浮光掠影、胡言亂語，之類之類。- 每一篇之間都沒有聯繫- 各種意義上，這邊就一是一包什錦怪味豆（？）





	1. Good night

**Author's Note:**

> \- 我做了個提姆做了惡夢的夢故紀錄一下（。  
> \- 無超英au

提姆在杰森懷裏驚醒，跟著醒來的杰森睜開半邊眼，睡意朦朧地咕噥：「做惡夢了？」

「嗯。」，揪著被子的提姆點了點頭，踡著身把頭埋在杰森胸膛，悶悶地開口：「夢到我們，另一個世界的我們。」

努力撐起眼皮的杰森問他：「然後？」，手指一下下往後梳著提姆的頭髮，試圖把那頭雞窩耙開。

「那個世界的我們是蒙面義警，每晚都像電影那樣儆惡懲奸。」，被順毛的提姆瞇著眼。

「那不是個好夢嗎？」，杰森低笑，悶悶的笑聲震動胸膛，「你這個超級英雄宅，之前才拖著我把連假浪費在漫威電影馬拉松上。」

提姆抬起眼皮瞪著笑得沒心沒肝的杰森，撅著嘴巴反駁：「可是，那是個很危險的世界。」，像回想起夢裏的畫面，他下意識抱緊了杰森，「夢中的你死了，然後我看著你被人殺死，，從濕冷的泥土中醒來，吃力地扒開棺木，十指冒血，連指甲都裂了開來……」，他吸了吸鼻子不想說下去。

「白痴。」，杰森彈了下提姆的額頭，「那只是夢而已，你男友我只會在靈感枯乾那天，死在編輯的奪命催稿下。」

「在夢裏我也死了。」，還不願意放棄話題的提姆說。

「那在夢裏死而復生的我一定會在某處為你默哀。」，杰森隨口應道，「而現實的你現在再不睡覺也肯定會死，想想你在三小時後會面對的會議和報表。」

提姆張了張嘴，但在睏得要命的情況下開的無聊會議，顯然地是比虛構的惡夢內容更值得令人害怕，於是他又閉上嘴了。

「晚安。」，最後提姆吶吶地說。

杰森搓了搓他的後頸，閉著眼回道：「晚安。」


	2. 這是可以複製的意外嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- （又）做了個夢，紀錄一下  
> \- HP PARO

魔藥學教授布魯斯教授牽著一個小男孩走進課室，是一個黑髮藍眼的小獅子，大大的眼睛裏寫滿了警戒，眼眶、臉頰和頸上掛的領帶幾近一樣紅。

布魯斯清清喉嚨，對課室內一臉好奇又蠢蠢欲動的鷹崽獾崽解釋：「這是杰森.托德，原本是三年級葛萊芬多的學生，但因為上節課出了點意外，所以身心時間都回到了一年級時的樣子。」，又對著某隻眼睛閃得特別亮的一年級鷹院生說：「藥效到下午應該就會解除的了，在這段時間內，我能把他交托給你照顧嗎？提姆。」

提姆搗蒜般瘋狂點頭，朝杰森腼腆地笑了笑，而早被告知提姆是自己養弟的杰森，看著那一頭亂髮、瀏海翹得完全沒覆蓋在額上的男孩，直覺對方有點害羞的笑容裏，藏了個正不斷尖聲歡呼「親身接觸神奇又特別的魔藥事故！萬歲！」的小瘋子……

雷文克勞，不意外。

朝其他人點點頭權作打招呼，杰森緊抓著布魯斯找給他的《魔法藥劑與藥水》，快步坐到提姆旁邊的空位，瞪了一圈圍觀過來的其餘學生後，低頭啪啦啪啦的翻開課本，試圖閱讀這本他記憶中才剛學了不到幾頁的課本，期間悄悄地往左瞟了眼，不意外地對方還緊瞅著自己，連布魯斯教授刻意的低咳聲都喚不回他的注意力。

杰森心底悄悄地嘆了口氣，不知是出自哪部分殘留的記憶碎片，他並沒有對提姆明目張膽的打量感到生氣，充斥心頭的是習而為常和放棄，明明這個時間點的他根本沒見過對方。

頂著被波及到的布魯斯不贊同目光了一會，杰森氣餒地垮下肩膀，轉頭望向提姆，皺著眉老氣橫秋地說：「有什麼話等會再說，現在先好好上課，我下午才有可能變回來，下課後你還有時間研究的。」

提姆驚醒般睜大了眼，臉頰瞬間通紅起來，連番點頭後望回書本。

布魯斯敲了敲魔杖，把所有學生的課本翻到合適的頁面，「今天我們將會製作治療疥瘡的藥水。」，他展示他手上的藍色魔藥，「疥瘡祛除劑。不算複雜，甚至可以說是簡單，但請各位小心謹慎、專注留神。」

布魯斯說這番話的時候，杰森正努力比對著書本上繪製的藥材素描圖，和放在提姆桌上的原料實物，試圖辨認出它們。察覺到杰森的動作，提姆咬著唇掙扎了一會，最後在布魯斯目光移開時，飛快地寫了張紙條，推去了右邊的鄰座，杰森疑惑地接過：

「別擔心，兩人一組，我會幫你。」

杰森紅著臉瞪了提姆一眼，半晌才小聲地道了聲謝，被道謝的提姆則瞬間打了個寒顫，愕然地望向杰森，不習慣那麼順從地接受他人幫助的杰森，更不習慣這麼有禮又客氣的杰森，想著對方到底是如何在兩三年內，變成他所知道的那個杰森.混蛋.托德，說五句話就有一句髒話、一句嘲諷、一句罵人、一句不好笑的笑話（自嘲），剩下的才是正事……還有偶然說漏嘴的引經據典。

搗著毒牙粉的提姆，認真思考起杰森身中的魔藥事故有沒有辦法複製。


	3. 薯不簡單

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> －做飯時想到的故事
> 
> －短篇小日常
> 
> －TimJay已交往及同居前題

提姆探頭進廚房朝忙得額際冒汗的杰森問道：「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」，而腳很規矩地沒試圖跨越那條不可視的境界線，這令一臉警戒地回頭的杰森相當滿意。

 

「我想想……削皮會嗎？」，杰森拿起架子上洗好的馬鈴薯，抽出削皮器示範了幾下，「就只是這樣，把皮──馬鈴薯的皮，不是你手指上的皮──刮掉，沒問題吧？」

 

提姆發誓他不會連這個都搞砸，並保證完美地完成任務；儘管杰森對此有點懷疑，但眼下現在快十點了，再不快點，他們吃的就是宵夜而非晚餐，於是點了點頭，把那籃馬鈴薯交給了對方，叮囑道：「小心點你的手指，要是削不來就告訴我。」

 

之後，杰森就埋首在其他食材的處理上，直至把洋蔥和牛肉都丟下鍋翻炒時，才想起失去了音訊許久的提姆，以及交託給他的那籃子馬鈴薯……天啊，要是咖哩裏沒有馬鈴薯，這像話嗎？

 

然而，杰森唰的轉頭望去原先提姆默默站著削皮的位置，卻已經不見了對方。

 

杰森立即丟下木湯匙，在把爐火關掉後飛奔出廚房，但是到處都找不著那隻削皮削到人間蒸發的小紅鳥。

 

發瘋似的在屋子內東奔西走，把每一個櫃子都打開來看，依然是找不到，而杰森也從「提姆！你在哪啊？！」叫至現在的「馬鈴薯馬鈴薯馬鈴薯馬鈴薯馬鈴薯……」。

 

最後，他在提姆公寓內的地下基地裏找到人。

 

莫名穿起了一身研究白袍的提姆背對著入口，低頭在操作台上東按西按，指揮著多條配備不同細小打磨鑽頭的機械手臂工作。

 

看到這一幕，杰森倏地感到頭痛，並在步近後，看清躺在工作台上的可憐東西就是他的其中一顆馬鈴薯時，腦海瞬間變得空白，並突然發現自己的腦細胞原來相當不夠用，所以才會看不到懂對方到底在做什麼。

 

揉了揉額側，杰森有氣無力地問：「你他媽在搞什麼？」

 

「削皮。」，戴著安全護目鏡的提姆頭也不抬地回答。

 

杰森深呼吸了一口，耐著脾氣接著問道：「那請問一下德雷克先生是否無師自通了什麼特別的削皮方法，可否向小人解釋一下──為什麼要這樣對待老子的馬鈴薯？！它們做錯了什麼才要被你這樣動手術！」

 

提姆像不滿自己的工作被打斷般，埋怨似的瞪了杰森一眼，撅著嘴解釋道：「它們身上都有些小小的洞，用削皮器根本削不乾淨。」

 

「事實上，削皮器兩側的尖角就是為了對付芽口而生──」，杰森頓了頓，止住了烹飪教學的話頭，續說：「那些事就先隨便吧，反正其實那一點點皮是吃不死人的，你把它們交給我就好，真的，我很感謝你的認真，但……」

 

杰森的話還沒說完，提姆便急著應道：「不！」，氣呼呼的他瞪著杰森，鄭重地說：「我發過誓，必須把最完美的事物交給你，包括這馬鈴薯。」

 

聞言，杰森呆滯了幾秒，不知該如何反應──如果他不是很餓、很想吃飯的話，他絕對會對提姆剛才的發言大笑一頓……天啊，這小紅鳥說要把最完美的馬鈴薯交給自己，這就是所謂的當話語煽情到一個點，便矯情得無法感動到人，甚至有點想笑的實例吧。

 

半晌，杰森才哭笑不得地擠出一句話來：「呃…好吧，我──很感謝你的認真，但……沒有事物是完美的、對！沒有事物是完美的，所以把它們還給我就可以了。」

 

然而，提姆還在鑽牛角尖：「但是我有責任盡我所能使其變得最好，才交給你，我不能接受自己把一些不是滿分的東西交給你。」

 

「我！能！接！受！」，快崩潰了的杰森大吼，「你塞什麼或搞出夭壽玩意過來我都接受！真的！所以拜託了！釋放那些馬鈴薯吧！」

 

「真的？無論我做出多糟糕、多殘缺的成品，你都接受？」，提姆的指尖垂在某按鈕上，不安地向杰森問道，而杰森立即瘋狂點頭，生怕對方一個錯手按下旁邊的火焰發射器。

 

得到杰森確實的肯定回答後，提姆點點頭，「這是你說的，不准反口。」，語畢，按下了按鈕，讓機械臂把支在台上的馬鈴薯遞給了杰森，並且在台子後的櫃子裏拿出籃子及在其中的其他馬鈴薯──削得小了一整圈，部分還莫名碎成了幾塊。

 

「請務必緊記你說過的──」，求生欲讓提姆在放下籃子後，便立即退後五步，又趕在餓得肯定快失去理智的杰森做出什麼事之前，高舉起雙手鳴冤：「等等！我不是有心的！我只是、想把它們削乾淨！」

 

杰森深呼吸了一口，那失而複得的馬鈴薯寶寶抱在懷裏，並冷酷地對提姆下達判決：「德雷克先生，從這一秒開始，無論閣下基於什麼原因而需要進入廚房，你都將不被容許踏入該地半步，時限直至另行通知為止。結案，退庭。」

 

提姆慘兮兮地試圖作出最後的掙扎：「那我昨天買的冰淇淋……」

 

「除非閣下能想出不踏入半步，但同時能開啓冰櫃的門，否則，很遺憾地告知閣下──」，杰森頓了一頓，沉下臉咬牙切齒地說：「不，你將要失去它們了，我就是把它們拿回韋恩宅，都不會讓你有機會吃到。」

 

 

＜沒了＞


	4. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> －這篇有Bru←Jay成份  
> －不是一個愉快的故事  
> －藉自身夢境加以擴寫；REM令邏輯死去，故送上一套藍色窗簾，自由揣釋

這是一橦相當宏偉的別墅，可惜屋頂和外牆的顏色都因日曬雨淋而褪色，廣闊的庭園只有雜草，雅緻的石雕和池塘滿是青苔，屋內的木造地板更是潮濕得似要一踏上去便要爛掉，於是發出吱啞聲的哀嗚，某間大聽裏座落的一座鋼琴如奶酪般滿是蛀洞；整間房子都彌漫著一股發霉的味道，混合著室外飄來的雨水，彷彿這屋子已經沉到大海深處，連窗邊掛著的白紗窗簾都一副浸滿了水分的樣子，沉重得風也吹不動它們。

 

日久失修的屋子破爛而陳舊，電力也沒有接上，沒有燈光，只能依靠窗外蒼白的月光，昏暗美化了不少東西，在空中飛舞的粒粒灰麈都被照成了像仙子留下的星屑，而坐在睡房中的杰森則像是中了石化詛咒的童話主角，被逼參與了歲月的流逝，但自己卻無知無覺，直至詛咒解開，他腦袋裏的時間軸與周遭一切都對不上來，歲月留下的每一處㾗跡，都印證著他的光陰被偷去。

 

提姆單膝蹲了在窗外，瞇著眼打量著這昏暗的房間──儘管變化很大，但他認為他認得這個地方。

 

杰森的目光一直放了在鏽跡斑斑的鏡裏，那恰好（亦也許是經過對方精心計算後）把後方窗外的提姆的身影映進去了，這使他像被重新上鏈的木偶般，遲緩地動了動，從左手抬頭改為右手，頭上披著的白紗往下滑落了點，輕輕地開口說道：「這一直是我夢境的一部分，在鮮血與尖叫沒有纏上我的時間。」

 

儘管杰森沒有回頭，只往鏡子裏看，但提姆知道他在和自己——反正是房內另一道氣息——說話，於是提姆從推開窗，從窗台上躍下，慢慢步到杰森背後並問道：「多少年了？」，說著，他牽起了杰森背後拖了在地上的白紗，整了整後放開了手，輕飄飄的布料緩緩落到地上。

 

阿褔為屋子內所有人的睡房掛上看似相似、但細看不同的窗簾，而儘管看到的次數不同，但提姆他認得這面布料的花紋是哪間房所使用。

 

「太多年了。」，杰森閉上了眼回答道：「也許是第一次跟在他背後開始。」

 

「然後就一直追著他的背影了……？」，提姆側身坐了在椅子的扶手上，藉著鏡子端詳著對方。滿臉疲憊的杰森靠在椅背上合上了眼，眼皮和睫毛顫巍巍的，嘴唇緊抿得不留半點紅色，而一罩精緻的蕾絲白頭紗覆蓋了這一切。

 

杰森張開眼，鬱藍的目光落在周遭散落的紙碎上，被割得破碎的剪報和照片上盡是那個人的身影，心煩的他把其中一張最新的頭條給踢開，隨口答道：「也許吧。」。

 

提姆隨著杰森的鞋尖移動目光到那片紙頁上，紙片在地上翻滾了幾圈後也不屈服，朝上的那面仍然是杰森不想看的那張全彩照片，照片中的他笑靨燦爛得叫人沒可能把他與行走於夜晚時的他連上關係。

 

「我懂這感覺。」，提姆說道，搶在杰森暴怒咆哮之前補充：「我也有一間這樣的房間，堆滿了某個人的一切事物、堆滿了思念、堆滿了秘密，唯缺了那個人。」

 

語畢，周遭的環境閃爍了一下，一間盈滿了紅色燈光的暗房倏地出現，像保險箱般金屬的牆身取代了這裡原本霉爛的牆紙，一張張照片整齊地貼滿了整個天花板，但不到半秒，這些都消失了，回復成這堆滿「收藏品」的睡房。

 

提姆皺著眉頭，不著㾗跡地觀察著杰森的反應，但杰森像對方才的異常未曾察覺，還像明白了提姆那話的意思般，鬆下繃起的肌肉，靠回椅背上，側著頭開口：「那你又多少年了？」

 

「太多年了。」，提姆看著鏡中的兩人，竭力地想要拉起一邊嘴角，「大概和你差不多吧。他追著某人，我追著他；那人沒有發現，他也沒有。」

 

杰森拍了拍提姆的手背，轉頭正眼望著提姆說：「我想我也懂這感覺。」

 

但提姆卻搖了搖頭，發出幾聲零星碎小的笑聲，把手從杰森掌心下抽了出來，勾著一抹古怪的笑容，以雙手慢慢掀起了杰森的頭紗，認真地看進那雙藍眼裏，像在確認一般仔細地凝視著，然後以一種道不清是什麼情緒的語氣說：「我也期望著你明白的那天。」

  
  
  


 

 

 

＜沒了＞

  
  
  



	5. 永生與不死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果人生只有一次，那死亡呢？

彎彎的銀月下，在花園間忙碌著的老翁扶著樹幹直起了腰，長呼了口氣，搖著頭搥打了幾下後背，埋在白鬍子裏的嘴巴呶了幾下，似是對自己老邁得生鏽的身體怒罵了幾聲；他瞇起了一雙已經有點渾濁的藍眼睛，仔細審視著剛埋下的幼苗的情況，然後在望到一旁那些非出自自己手的苗子，高高地揚起了一邊眉毛，沒好氣地對著空無一人的地方吼道：「這不是玫瑰花的幼苗！你把我放在廚房的蘿勒插在這裡幹嘛！」

 

語畢，老人連咳了幾聲，其撕心裂肺感讓人懷疑他是不是要把肺都給咳出來。

 

未幾，一聲幽幽的嘆息響起，緊接著虛空中突然泛起了漣漪，氣流波動了一會後，一張滿是無奈的慘白色人臉隱隱約約地浮現在半空；他說：「你不能要求一道鬼魂懂如何分辨植物，尤其是我們的視野還是黑白的，而且我生前明顯並不熱衷於園藝上。」

 

老翁又呶了呶嘴，含糊地咕噥著：「阿褔明明就分得出來。」

 

鬼魂臉上的無奈更深了，嘆氣似的說道：「因為他是阿褔……就算他變成另一種形式的存在，他都還是阿褔。」

 

這句話微妙地戳到了老翁的笑點，令他悶悶地低笑了幾聲，只是這亦令他的氣管又癢了起來，不得不又咳了起來。

 

「你還好嗎？」，鬼魂擔心著問道，同時他的身影亦清晰了起來；灰色的人影始於如煙霧般飄渺，但至少現出全身了，穿著和他深埋在黃土之下一樣的那身西裝，帶著未曾腐朽的白玫瑰襟花。

 

老翁又咳了幾聲，但卻連擺著手，嘶啞著說：「沒事、沒事，只是嗆到了下罷了。」，鬼魂本想說點什麼，但老翁又說話了：「所以……他過得好嗎？」

 

「不錯、很不錯。」，鬼魂彎了彎嘴角，「根據他死前做過的事，他在前往天堂的路上接受著眾天使的祝福。那是一片樂土，無愁無憂──就算是我、甚至是布魯斯，也必須承認這世界原來是真的存在著永無紛爭的淨土──他在踏上最後一級樓梯時叮囑我，要我好好看著你，以及提你打理他的玫瑰園，他會在上面密切關注著。」

 

儘管鬼魂的微笑顯示著他內心是高興的，但他的語氣還是相當淡然，語速都是慢悠悠的，反倒是老翁聽完後又跳腳了，咆哮著說：「這就是我出現在這裡的原因，蠢蛋！現在快幫我把那該死的羅勒拔掉！」

 

語畢，老翁又咳了起來，咳得連腰都要彎著，在咳嗽的間隙中嘶嘶地喘息著。

 

鬼魂看著這一切，濃濃的擔心溢滿了他那張慘白色的臉，他伸出了半透明的手，想拍一拍老翁的背——而他總忘了自己已經無法碰到任何活人，就算他能制造出騷靈現象，控制死物移動。

 

鬼魂塌下了肩，無聲地嘆了口氣。

 

老翁扶著樹幹，好不容易才把呼吸緩過來。

 

「你真的該學會控制一下脾氣，杰。」，鬼魂幽幽地開口。

 

「閉、嘴。」，老翁瞪了他一眼，舉起食指試圖阻止鬼魂再說下去：「不要再試圖跟我談養生的話題了，你在生前也沒多健康，天天熬夜的小鳥沒資格說這些。」

 

鬼魂聳聳肩，一臉沒所謂地接上了話：「對啊。所以，我死了。」

 

「而我，是不死的。」，老翁叉著腰說道，那樂呵呵的自豪表情叫鬼魂頭都痛了起來。

 

「對對對，是不死，但你的身體還是會爛掉好嗎？上次檢查，醫生有沒有說你的病情惡化了？肺呢？最近都咳到沒怎麼睡覺吧？啊對，那天還在街上想去追小偷？」，鬼魂愈說，老翁就愈把身轉到另一邊去，到最後已經是在背對著他了。鬼魂揚高了一邊眉，一下飄到老翁面前，沉著聲警告：「別裝，我能聽到的。」

 

老翁連擺著手，撇了撇嘴，「拜託，迪基和阿福都上天堂後你決定接手他們的位置了嗎？」

 

鬼魂故意地笑了一下，「誰叫這大宅只剩我能盯著你了。」

 

老翁含糊地吐了句髒話，聽起來介乎於「F」與「K」之間。「說真的，你的翅膀他媽丟哪了？趕緊裝一裝，然後滾上天堂去好嗎？混帳，全宅子就剩你一個了。」

 

「那可不行。」，鬼魂一口回斷，又控制著栽錯了位置的羅勒飄到半空，連著一球泥巴。

 

「上去！」，老翁低吼。

 

「不要。」，鬼魂冷淡地拒絕，並自顧自地帶著羅勒往前飄。

 

「你不應該待在這裡！這明顯違反了一些規則！」，老翁氣沖沖地跟上鬼魂，並把羅勒抱到手裏。

 

「對啦對啦，可是，還是不要。」，鬼魂敷衍著回答。

 

「上去。」，老翁重複道。

 

「不要。」，鬼魂說。

 

想了想，老翁還是吹著白鬍子說：「上去。」

 

「不要。」，鬼魂想都沒想就回答。

 

如此類推地重複著。

 

這種乏味的爭執已經不是第一次發生的了，近幾是他們的日常，每三天就吵一次，吵到後來兩人都懶得再去想什麼論點，反正兩人都不會退讓，結果就是他們的爭執，聽著總像是兩個固執的小孩子在搶玩具。

 

兩人不斷重複著「上去」及「不要」，帶著不斷掉著碎土的羅勒，緩緩地回到大宅裏。

 

過於悄寂的夜晚只剩下一把老邁的聲音，以及蕭瑟冷風，一陣又一陣地響起，恰好接在老翁每一次閉上嘴的時間吹起，哇啦的枝葉搖曳著又掉下了幾塊，落在宅內墓園內，成了萬千紅紅黃黃的落葉的一員。

 

站在宅門前的老翁回過身來，混濁的眼睛似望著虛空中的某處，又似望著墓園的方向說著：

 

「晚安。」

 

於是，晚風又起了。

  
  
  



	6. Keep My Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愛是為對方改變自己的所有缺點，還是接納對方的一切缺點？

照片，鋪天蓋地的照片。

 

從泛黃到嶄新，從新聞剪報到監控鏡頭，從親自掌鏡到第三方來源，從清晰到模糊，從合影到偷拍，全部照片的主角都是杰森，多得連本人都要產生完形崩壞現象，認不出自己的臉。暗房紅得血淋淋的燈光，更是把自己最熟悉的人類臉孔照得鬼氣森森。

 

這房間幾近紀錄了自己的一生。

 

杰森瞠目結舌地緩緩轉身，被這份無孔不入的「觀察記錄」的「重量」，壓得他心臟沉甸甸的，幾近把他心腔間每一個空洞都填滿。

 

他長呼了口氣，閉上眼默數了三秒後，轉過身，向提姆問道：「這就是你想對我坦白的秘密？」

 

自杰森打開房門後便一直抱頭蹲在門邊的提姆，揪住自己的頭髮，不發一語地點了點頭，半晌後，把自己其中一部手機解鎖後，點到相簿頁面，推到杰森腳邊。杰森撿起來看，不意外地亦是同樣主題為「杰森.彼得.陶德」的攝影作品。

 

杰森走到提姆面前，盤腿坐了在地板上，看著提姆把自己的頭抱得更沉，並在對方折斷自己的脖子前，把那腦袋給撈出來。

 

「你坦白完後，想怎樣做？」，杰森問，試探性地提出建議：「銷毀它們？」

 

聞言，提姆立即瞠大了眼，把頭搖得看不清他五官。

 

「不……」，提姆微弱地吐出一個單字，但大概是想起自己並沒有反對的立場，只得移開目光，緊咬自己的下唇，半晌後才抬起眼與杰森對望，一本正經地講出一個他自己也不怎麼相信的理由：「……我需要這些照片，為、為了研究用途。」

 

提姆昂起下巴，試圖讓自己顯得理直氣壯一點。

 

「為了研究用途？」，杰森反問。

 

「為了研究用途。」，提姆堅定地點了點頭，在杰森哭笑不得的目光下重複。

 

「沒有研究會需要我的生活照。」，杰森緩慢而清晰地否決掉提姆的辯解，抱著手的他，眼睛直直地盯著提姆，出乎提姆意料之外地未見一絲怒火，冷靜得有點可怕，抿緊的嘴唇甚至有點往上翹。

 

兩人僵持了一會後，提姆移開了目光，放棄般嘆了口氣，「也許你還是直接動手揍我吧，但、照片是無辜的……至少讓我挑一百張留下來。」

 

「想揍時我會揍的，別擔心，為了你的漂亮臉蛋著想，我甚至會特地脫下婚戒……好了。我只是想知道原因。」，杰森用無名指指了指手機屏幕上的照片，指根上的銀圈閃爍著光芒，「原諒我無法為你想出一個合理的原因，去解釋你已經和敝人在下──我，aka紅頭罩──結婚半年後，仍持續著你一直以來的癖好……我是說，從你小時候夜晚不睡覺開始，到我們不和到見面便見血的那段時間，再到我們不知怎的開始拍拖之後，之前你已經試過以謊言來拒絕和我一起行動，然後再整夜在我背後跟蹤……你的愚蠢表情似乎很驚訝我早就發現？」

 

提姆游移著目光，點了點頭，雙手緊緊抱著踡起的膝蓋。

 

杰森冷笑了一聲，伸長手敲了敲提姆的頭頂，沒好氣地解釋：「儘管我並不特別擅長這些－－我只是某人的士兵，進攻才是我的強項－－但我還是有當過一隻知更鳥，你會的我都會，跟蹤與反跟蹤、情報蒐集與對「目光」的敏銳度之類的訓練，也是我童年的一部分，更別說塔莉亞請來的那些老師……離題了，反正差不多就是這樣子。」

 

「這……竟然沒有嚇到你？」，提姆緊皺著眉，把話說得像是從齒縫間擠出來般艱難而痛苦。

 

「少見才會多怪，但這裡是他媽的哥譚，除非我是不打算在這片土地上找對象，否則……拜託！哥譚能有多少正常人？要是你真的半點怪癖都沒有，我才真的要害怕。」，杰森翻了個白眼，而提姆對這有點誇張但又沒偏離事實的說辭，稍稍彎了彎唇角，表情沒方才繃得那麼緊了。

 

「既然你早就發現了，那為什麼……沒攻擊我？我是說，我們關係不好的時候、或是更早之前。」

 

「羅賓那時就……你那時還是小鬼頭嘛，無害的瘋狂粉絲護送一下回家就算了，難不成吊起你來打麼？之後再醒來的時間……一開始我以為這是老頭下的監視命令，所以在每次察覺到時，故意留下挑釁的訊息；再後來和老頭關係緩和了點後，因為懶得又要和老頭打架，所以便繼續裝作沒發現。」，杰森側著頭思考了一會，回憶著那些陳年往事，「結果，隨時間流逝，你的鏡頭開始近乎忘形地得寸進尺，但到了我真的覺得有問題時，我們都已經……開始了……」

 

杰森臉紅耳赤地低咳了數聲，於是提姆便替他接上了話：「戀愛關係？」

 

「是、是啦，戀愛關係。」，杰森咕咕嚕嚕地重複了一遍，補上了句：「我想這就是你表達關心的方式，儘管很詭異，但、嘿，這裡是哥譚，然後你在某隻詭異蝙蝠下做事，所以……我那時覺得……」

 

杰森頓了頓，而提姆不自覺地屏息著等待。

 

「還、還……蠻甜蜜的。這樣被人如此用力地、認真地注視著，感覺好像被人重視著一般。」，杰森用堪比蚊蚋拍翼的聲音說完後，難掩害羞地瞟了提姆一眼，偏過頭去半是自暴自棄地下了個總結：「反正我也是哥譚人，也不可能正常得去哪了。彼此都不怎麼正常，就別嫌棄了。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒用上的片段：
> 
> //「我……」，提姆清了清喉嚨，想著不習慣表達內心想法的對方都已經說了這麼多了，自己似乎也該盡義務去解釋己方的情況，於是在整頓了一下思緒後便開口：「我在最初自然是『追星』那樣的心態，再後來亦自然是情報蒐集──不想挑起不好的回憶亦無意冒犯，但你那時的確是哥譚新來的麻煩──之後……之後就開始亂套了。」
> 
> 「亂套？」，杰森反問。
> 
> 提姆無棱兩可地閉著眼側了側頭，「我並非『Intimacy Seeker』，我那時甚至還沒想過會和你發生戀愛關係，也並不希望藉此博取你的關注……只是每每回過神來後，手中的鏡頭已經對準著你，又或是已經跟蹤或監視了你一段距離或時間。」
> 
> 「這聽起來不是一個好現象……也的確不像一般跟蹤案例。」，從同一個導師中學來的那些心理學知識，讓杰森和提姆得出同一個結論。//


	7. 貓化提姆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是……想寫一下老梗……嘛……

因為所以然後總之，機智聰明的提姆.德雷克變成了一隻貓了，而他作為一隻貓，拒絕洗澡是理所當然的事。

  
「你沒法逼提姆做他不想做的事，更何況他現在還是隻貓。」，老神在在的杰森拿起茶几上的杯子，呷了茶又翻了頁小說，絲毫沒有在意他屁股底下的沙發下正藏了隻貓－－一隻該好好洗個澡的髒貓。

  
「我知道……」，迪克一邊回答，一邊試圖把手伸進沙發底下，然後被提姆賞了好幾下巴掌－－還記得收爪是他僅餘的人性。從捉迷藏到你追我跑，再到現在的躲貓貓，已經努力了一個多小時的迪克氣餒地嘆了口氣:「但那個小髒鬼真的該好好洗個澡！那些泥沙都把他染成玳瑁貓了。」

  
看夠了笑話的杰森合上書，並把陶瓷杯子從桌沿推到桌子中央。「你永遠都不可能命令一隻貓聽你的話。」，杰森說，「但你可以給他一個誘因，讓他自己想要完成那個行動。」

  
說著，他便站了起來，伸了個懶腰，佯裝自言自語般說：「不管那小混蛋洗不洗，反正我去洗澡了。這鬼天氣又熱起來。」，並在半路脫掉上身的T-shirt，精壯的身軀上帶著一點薄汗。

  
還蹲在沙發旁的迪克無法理解地看著這一齣，正欲言又止地皺著臉。他望著虛掩著的浴室門，疑惑地想提姆不是還在沙發下嗎，杰森的行動到底有何意義時，低頭一望，卻發現黑貓早已無聲無息地溜了，沿路留下一地沙泥和棕褐色的腳印，指向浴室。

 

瞠目結舌了一會，迪克悄悄地接近浴室。

 

赤裸著上身的杰森坐在浴缸裏，右手握著蓮蓬頭，濕透了的牛仔褲緊貼著他的雙腿，而濕漉漉的貓則在他胸膛到腰腹間踩來踩去，頂著一雙圓滾滾又水汪汪的藍眼，可憐兮兮地喵喵叫著，尾巴在杰森的右手手腕間撓來撓去，縮起尖爪的右前掌不斷試圖拍打杰森的臉。

 

杰森握著不停搗亂的貓掌，看著被水淋得瘦骨伶仃、以致雙眼看著更圓更大的提姆，杰森下意識地柔下聲勸予：「我知道、我知道。這不舒服對吧？我保證我們很快就洗完，好不好？」

 

提姆不甘心地多喵了一聲才肯閉嘴，裹在白襪子裏的前掌滿是埋怨地踩了杰森的肚子數下才肯乖乖坐好。杰森點了點黑貓粉粉的鼻尖（「喵！」－－提姆。），擠了一陀貓用沐浴露在手心，然後開始揉走提姆身上的泥塊和其他污垢。當洗到下顎和耳後時，提姆總是會瞇了起眼，尾巴慢慢地晃著，這些藏不起來的肢體語言，讓成功解讀的杰森感到愉快，而那安靜乖巧的模樣亦叫與貓奮鬥良久的迪克感到相當憤憤不平，並決定拿出手機與芭芭拉分享這個畫面。

 

帶著水氣的浴室甚是涼快，抽氣扇低聲噏噏地響。時間就此靜靜流逝，髒兮兮的貓也洗完澡了，從烏雲蓋泥變回烏雲蓋雪。

 

同樣洗到一身都是水的杰森抱起濕水後小隻（「他本來就小隻。」－－杰森）了一整圈的提姆，安慰著一副日後就算變回人類也拒絕洗澡的樣子的厭世貓，杰森在對方頭頂親了一下。

 

  
於是乎，一如所有老套的童話故事那樣，魔法解除了。

 

  
杰森在心底驚訝了半秒後，在臉上拉起一抹見怪不怪的微笑，看著自己胸膛上趴著的那隻人型提姆，只見白淨的臉上瞪圓了一雙眼睛，黑髮濕漉漉地黏在臉上，外加全身赤裸撅著個白白圓圓的屁股。沒貓可摸了、只好摸摸屁股的杰森揚高了一邊眉：「所以……我們可以談談你在我客廳搞出來的沙泥了？」

  
提姆眨巴了幾下眼，移開了目光，把頭髮捋到後方並輕輕拍開了杰森的手，他雙頰微紅地吶吶：「我倒認為該談的是別的事……」

  
「對！你們、不！我們！我們要談的可多了！」，迪克倏地從一直都是半掩著的浴室門後探頭出來，然後像被他兄弟眼下的姿勢晃到眼般，立即緊閉上眼並尖叫了一聲，又縮回門後，「但首先你們得把衣服穿上！現在！」

 


	8. 【逆序羅賓】和杰森.陶德打好關係的魔法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逆序羅賓是應該得諾貝爾獎的偉大AU設定。

布魯斯新收養了一個孩子，有意無意地又是個黑髮藍眼的男孩，瘦瘦小小的身軀看著比實際年齡小上幾年，那一手便能完全握住的纖細手腕，總覺得隨隨便便就能折斷，儘管還不算是瘦骨嶙峋，但也距離健康的體態相當的遙遠，也就只有那張總是繃得緊緊的小臉能看到一點點屬於孩童的圓潤，也搞不懂他哪來的力氣把蝙蝠車的輪胎拆下來抬走，天曉得蝙蝠俠每次換輪胎都是借助機器的力量。

 

也許是怕不畏蝙蝠俠的街童會走上歧路，日後成為一方大惡霸；亦也許是在男孩身上看到了可造之處，總之新一任羅賓誕生了，面具下的名字是杰森.彼特.陶德。

 

早辭任了義警職務（常春藤大學的genius grant，他早說過他不會當一輩子的羅賓，現在當韋恩集團CEO也是在幫哥譚，和盧修斯一起當蝙蝠俠背後的男人，同時努力推動慈善事業）的提姆對此並不震驚，亦不意外，如他一直所言，蝙蝠俠需要羅賓，如同再黑的夜幕都會有月亮和點點星光……又或者飛機信號燈。

 

新羅賓還挺稱職，雖永遠不及達米安那麼武力高強，但至少總比提姆能扛，新鮮感也讓小知更鳥精力旺盛，連連夜巡也不見他有半點疲倦，仍然上躍下跳、吱吱喳喳的。

 

然而，當「羅賓」變回「杰森」後，那個活潑的小男孩忽然便沉默了，而且渾身帶著冰冷的刺，拒每一個人於千里之外，自我保護得讓旁人無法接近。

 

「時間。你得給他一點時間，提姆少爺。」，睿智的老管家總是這樣說，並慢悠悠地把準備給杰森的餅乾包成一小份，供他夜巡時可以補充體力－－這孩子需要多吃點東西。

 

數星期後，在提姆回過神來時，阿褔便成功和杰森混熟了。從走廊的一端望進廚房，便看到阿褔正努力打發著蛋白，而杰森則幫忙著在碾平的麵團上，壓下一個個圓型的模，完成後，便抬起一張沾了一劃麵粉印的笑臉，向老管家討讚賞。

 

阿褔應該是從霍格華茲畢業的吧－－提姆不禁這樣子想。

  
  


*

  
  


時間又過了幾個月。

 

步入年報期和準備周年股東大會讓提姆又再開始忙得腳不沾地，一般公司的首席執行長年報期時忙不忙他不知道，但當你是蝙蝠俠背後的男人你就肯定忙得要死－－蝙蝠俠的軍備研發需要錢，而這些都需要想盡辦法和名目去搪塞（這些都是機密的，很少能丟給下屬處理），去和會計部一起合計裝飾帳面，還要想辦法令這些錢能攢回來（至少在年報上看起來是這樣），否則這麽大的開支一定會令股東有微言……他著實敬佩盧修斯。

 

在公司忙到個人開始發臭發燒，被秘書團隊集體微笑著丟出辦公室，只好在家一天的提姆皺著一張臉，敲著鍵盤回覆某位秘書發來的電郵……幾個月後的慈善晚會想請他當嘉賓，酷，如果他能活過今個月的話。

 

有氣無力地苦笑了一下，提姆呷了口熱牛奶（阿褔把所有咖啡豆或是咖啡粉都藏起來了，並拒絕為病人泡一杯續命啡），又丟了一顆巧克力進嘴裏，明明是高級的松露巧克力（他在布魯斯的枱面順走的，他需要糖分來思考，而還在睡覺的花花公子明顯不會需要），但他卻是食之無味地咀嚼著，點開了下一封電郵。

 

為了方便阿褔過來為他續杯，所以他房門是打開的，而這時，便有個毛茸茸的腦袋在門邊探頭探腦。

 

頭也沒回的提姆說：「門開著。」

 

「阿、阿褔叫我過來給你遞三文治！」，杰森宣佈了自己行動目的和原因後，才挪著腳步踏進提姆的睡房。

 

「謝了，放在任何能放的平面上就好。」，提姆扯大了嘴巴，毫無儀態地打了個大呵欠。

 

杰森圍觀了一下，最後在請求提姆的同意後，把數本書籍紙張疊好，在書桌上清出一小個角落出來，放上一碟三文治。

 

提姆向杰森道謝，拿起一份果醬三文治，同時又再度暴殄天物地丟了顆巧克力進嘴裏。

 

用托盤遮去半張臉的杰森盯著提姆看，輕輕跺了幾下腳尖，還未離開。

 

提姆見狀，便拿起一顆巧克力，彎下身問：「要吃麽？」

 

杰森頓時紅了臉，連點了好幾下頭，吶吶地道謝，並把托盤夾在腋下，掬起雙手等著接過巧克力。

 

本打算直接放入杰森嘴裏的提姆暗自挑眉，但亦順從地放到對方手裏。

 

男孩捧著這一小顆巧克力看了數秒，圓滾滾的巧克力球在他手心落下棕色的粉末；他像拿著什麼珍寶似的，遲遲都未肯吃掉它。

 

側頭看了這畫面一會，提姆提醒道：「再不吃會溶在掌心喔？」

 

「我知道、我知道……」，杰森盯著巧克力說，「巧克力這玩意就是溶得太快了……」

 

提姆撓了撓臉頰，感覺好像明白了什麼，於是他掂起了另一顆，直接推到杰森嘴前，「張開嘴？」

 

杰森仰著頭眨了眨眼，順從地張開嘴，把松露巧克力含進嘴裏。巧克力球上灑滿的可可粉的苦澀退場後，香甜的巧克力慢慢融化在嘴裏，絲滑的奶油流淌在舌面，一點點醇香的利口酒把整個味道昇華，短短一瞬間，讓每個味蕾都得到了愉悅感。

 

「很好吃吧？」，看著杰森的表情，提姆彎起一邊嘴角，把杰森手上那顆快溶化的巧克力餵到他嘴裏，若無其事地加插一段補充：「這可是在布魯斯案頭上偷來的。」

 

杰森瞬間瞠大了眼。

 

惡作劇得逞的提姆吃吃地竊笑了數聲，又掂了顆巧克力餵到杰森嘴前，「這下你就是我共犯了。」

 

杰森游移著目光，想了一會後說：「反正也不是第一次偷他的東西了，沒差，而且阿褔也說他胖了。」，然後心安理得地瓜分掉大半盒巧克力，舔著嘴角從提姆房間出來。

 

*

 

許多年後。

 

「到底要怎樣才可以和杰森那傢伙好好講話？要跟那人打好關係也太難了吧！」，新任羅賓－－迪克.格雷森，真正的名字卻是理察德－－毫無形象可言地在沙發上滾來滾去，抓著抱枕大聲抱怨著：「他嘴巴很賤啦！又總是笑我矮！討厭鬼杰森！」

 

難得回大宅一趟的達米安端著杯子，呷了口茶，以一副「恕我直言在坐各位都是垃圾」的表情冷淡地批評：「陶德的確討人厭，但你也不遑多讓。德雷克你也別笑了，你以為你就不討人厭？你們全部都是大麻煩。」

 

提姆早已習慣無視大哥那些高傲得幼稚的冷言冷語，左耳入，右耳出，管達米安自個兒在那邊唱歌；他微笑著向在一旁亦正默默彎起了半邊嘴角的老管家打了個眼色，回應著迪克的話：「至少他肯跟你講話呀。」

 

聞言，迪克又大呼小叫起來。

 

「時間。你得給他一點時間，迪克少爺。」，睿智的老管家又再次說起了這句話，並慢悠悠地為所有少爺添茶。

 

提姆拿起了一片巧克力餅乾，想了想後補充了句：「還有食物。」

 

「時間……還有食物……」，迪克聽完兩位的講法後，若有所思地重覆，然後用力甩了好幾下頭，試圖把兩人在海邊拿著勾著小甜餅的魚竿釣杰森的畫面甩走。

  
  
  


 

 

＜完＞

 

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036924/chapters/45214822)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
